


Thud

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Strip Thud, Thud, Translation of my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Once upon a time Vetinari and Vimes played strip thud.





	Thud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Бац](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912218) by [morcabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre). 



> Many thanks to [TriumphShouts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts) for beta-reading this story

It was quiet in the Patrician's office, the only noise being the thud of pieces moved across the board, and Vimes' heart beating so loud he feared it could've been heard from outside the Palace. 

It was nearly dark in the Patrician's office. The light of a few candles reflected on the lacquered surface of the wooden pieces and illuminated their faces. And still Vimes felt as if he was standing in the middle of a stage, under the bright lights, exposed to the audience, like those actors in the opera they watched with Sybil yesterday. What a stupid feeling. Vetinari was the only one who could've seen him, and he hadn't glanced up from the board for quite some time. As if the way his commander wasn't decently dressed didn't bother him at all.

It was quite chilly in the Patrician's office. Vimes' skin was covered in sweat that quickly cooled off and gave him an unpleasant feeling. Vetinari slowly raised his head and looked at him.

"I believe it's your turn, Sir Samuel."

Vimes swallowed. He couldn't make himself take his hands off the helmet that wasn't in its usual place. From all the clothes that he put on himself this evening before leaving the house he was left only with the helmet. The one that protected him so many times and now was once again protecting the thing that was quite precious to Vimes from Vetinari's curious and slightly amused gaze. Vimes had to admit that this evening made him appreciate his helmet's protective qualities like never before.

It was entirely possible that Vimes had got too sure of himself. One might say even smug.

It was entirely possible that after a few weeks of winning he should have considered that it was not at all due to his outstanding intelligence.

He most certainly should not have suggested strip thud.

Without taking his eyes from Vetinari, Vimes raised his hand and moved a piece. Vetinari dropped his gaze again and stared at the board. A few agonizingly long seconds passed. Vimes shuddered. He did not doubt that the Patrician knew at least ten moves that would leave Vimes without clothes.

"Get it over with," he snapped unable to stand the tension. 

Vetinari looked at the commander disapprovingly.

"Samuel, do you really believe that I would make such an important decision without thinking about it beforehand?"

Vimes frowned. Looking into his eyes, Vetinari made his move. Sam was prepared to lose. He glanced at the board and almost dropped his helmet. The Commander sighed in surprised, looked again at the board and then at Vetinari. The Patrician's lips moved in what almost could've been called a smile. Sam took a little wooden dwarf with an axe in his hands and used him to knock down a troll. Vetinari's hands reached buttons of his coat.


End file.
